The increase in interest in network and Internet connectivity and Internet of Things (IoT) drives design and production of new wireless products. Low power consumption is a design factor to facilitate greater usage of wireless devices such as mobile devices and wearable devices. Wireless communication interfaces can consume significant amounts of power so product designs strike a balance between connectivity and power consumption. Thus, a design goal is to lower the power consumption by the wireless communication interfaces to facilitate increased connectivity in terms of distance, speed, and duration of wireless communications.